


Drink It Up

by wishfulthinking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Drabble, F/F, I think this can be considered a drabble??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulthinking/pseuds/wishfulthinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says your blood is like the sweetest type of candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink It Up

She starts by wrapping an arm around your waist; she wants you to feel secure and protected, like you're the only thing in the world that she never wants to lose, like she's never going to let go. And you fall limp in her grip and let your head fall back. As her moves have meaning, so do yours; this lets her know that she has the same amount of control as you. 

She makes eye contact with you, the final gesture of agreement on what's to come, and dips her head down to the base of your neck. She kisses lightly at the skin, marking it with a red lipstick stain.

You laugh a little at the sight.

And then she opens her mouth, fangs prodding out, and sinks her teeth in.

It's only a short sharp feeling of pain- nothing worse than a shot at the doctor's office. It's something you could deal with.

Something that is  _worth_ dealing with.

Because the feeling of her drinking your blood is almost like an aphrodisiac. It makes your heart flutter in your chest and your cheeks burn pink with a deep blush. You would never dare to tell her, but it's something you wish to happen a lot more. Perhaps it's just some silly fetish from the masochistic side of you. Which is probbably why when you feel something trickle against your neck, your stomach ties up in knots and your thoughts start to swarm. You're lightheaded- but this is normal. 

You want to look down but you can't move without her faltering, so you let your eyelids fall shut and listen to the sound of her swallowing. 

It doesn't sound gross.

It doesn't feel gross.

And if it were somoene else, it would be gross.

But this is Kanaya, your  _Kanaya_ , and it's moments like these when you know you trust her more anybody else in the world. 

You guess you could say she makes your blood run hot.

No vampiric pun intended.

It's been far to long when her throat finally seizes; she retracts her fangs but presses her mouth back, making sure to lap up any of the remaining drops. When she pulls back you can see your own blood on her lips, a shade darker than the lipstick, and she makes a quick dart of the tongue to remove any tace of it. 

Her cheeks are green with embarassment rather than fluster, and you think it's the cutest thing.

Your head is still fuzzy and mouth parched but you manage to tease her nonetheless.

"Enjoy your snack?"

You can feel her jump back a bit before she relaxes (always the uptight one), leaning down to press her lips right against yours, "It was quite sweet, actually, almost as sweet as you."

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodplay is really great and this would probably be a lot sexier if I wasn't hungry for real food.


End file.
